Visiting the Sick
by kataiookami
Summary: Naru visits Mai when she is sick...Not good with summaries please read! It's my very first fanfic! NaruxMai R


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

_It was a rainy day and a girl about the age 16 happy frolicking outside the SPR_

"_I love the Rain!!" she exclaimed while happily dancing and splashing on the puddles formed but little _

_did she know about the figure watching her from afar through a window…_

* * *

Shibuya Kazuya a young man wearing black with blue eyes and dark blue hair was reading a book on his black leather chair when the door opened revealing a man with black hair and eyes he was Naru's assistant Koujo Lin.

"Where's Mai?" Lin asked without changing his expression

"She called in sick" Naru replied coolly without letting go of his book _Che, she probably got that from dancing in the rain like an idiot for almost an hour she deserved it I suppose_

"_Oh come on you don't mean the do you?" _I familiar voice rang in Naru's head

"_Gene, what do you want?" _Naru thought sharply

"_I was just saying that you didn't mean what you said about Mai deserving her fever and her being an Idiot" _Gene shot back

"_Whatever" _Naru spat

"_Listen, why don't you just go to her apartment later tonight and tell her to get better is that so hard to do?" _Gene said before breaking his connection to Naru before he could even respond

"what does he know" Naru said under his breath "_But it might not be such a bad idea… what the hell am I thinking?!" _

8:00pm

Naru found himself right in front of Mai's apartment "_well its now or never" _

Knock

Knock

"Coming!" a hoarse voice boomed from inside the apartment.

When the door finally opened it revealed a girl about the age of 16 looking a little pale and having a red and runny nose

'May I help—Naru?! Mai shouted

"What are you doing here?!

"I would appreciate it if you won't shout the neighbors might come out and think you're a complete idiot in which you really are" Naru said coolly

"_Stupid Baka Idiot JERK!" _Mai screamed in her head

"How long do you plan to stare at me?" Naru said snapping Mai out of her thoughts while blushing

"Oh umm sorry why don't come in" Mai said politely while making way for Naru to come in. When Naru came in the apartment he immediately sat on the chair looked at Mai and said…

"Mai Tea!" he said looking at Mai who was scowling at him he just stood up got any reading material he could find which was a newspaper then started reading it totally ignoring the scowl that Mai gave him. He then he heard Mai groaning then stomping her way to the kitchen. Naru chuckled at what he just heard.

While Mai was making tea everything was very quiet except in her mind "_The nerve of him!! This is my house and he still acting all important! Stupid Idoit Baka JERK!" _Mai screamed in her head _"Although he looked like a dad while reading the newspapers and ordering me to get her tea like I'm his wife, wait what the hell am I thinking!" _Then the teapot suddenly whistled snapping Mai out of her reverie.

While Mai was making the tea a voice suddenly appeared in Naru's head

"_I knew you'd come to her apartment" Gene said in Naru mind_

"_Shut up" Naru replied coolly_

"_Heh, well here she comes so don't mess up" Gene said while breaking their connection_

"_Mess up? What does he mean by that?"_

Mai came out of the kitchen holding a tray with two tea cups filled with tea and putting one teacup on the table right in front of Naru.

"Here's your tea" Mai said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Naru just looked at her and nodded

"you could at least say 'thank you' you know"

"I know" Naru said without even looking at her

" _He really is annoying and a complete_ _narcissist!"_ Mai though then taking a chair and sat there with a box of tissue by her side.

Complete silence engulfed the apartment which was broken by Mai suddenly shouting because she remembered something

"Oh! I forgot to drink my medicine!" Mai then stood up and ran to the desk frantically searching for her medicine

"I think I'm all out darn it" Mai said while sighing and going back to reclaim her seat. When she sat down a plastic paper was slid through the table in front of her.

"Naru, what's this for?" Mai asked but Naru gave no reply so she decided to find out for her self and found that Naru gave her some medicine she looked at Naru then stood up and went to Naru side and said in a very cheerful voice "Arigatou Naru!!" Naru just nodded then he looked at the clock and saw it was already 10 pm.

"I better get going" Naru said coolly as he stood up and made his way out to the door while Mai followed behind until Naru was outside in front of the door and Mai inside in front of the door.

"Jan ne! Naru! Arigatou for—" Mai was stopped midway when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Mai landed on Naru chest and strong arms wrapped around her as Mai blushed madly. Then they decided to let go then Naru bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear "Get well soon" He then went out to his car with a hint of blush on his face. While Mai was left standing in front of the door, blushing like a tomato.

* * *

**Hey! Kataiookami here!**

**This is my very 1****st**** fanfic writing so I hope you had fun reading sorry if it's boring ******** hope you drop a review for me criticism is accepted but don't be too harsh please! **

**Ja! **

* * *


End file.
